


Goat Milk?

by Maximum124



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sanster, Lactation, Milking, Milking Machine, Multi, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Queen Toriel, Scientist Sans, Soriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum124/pseuds/Maximum124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel employs the help of the royal scientist and his assistant with a personal problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goat Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> FETISHY AS HELL FIC, involving tori lactating and two nerds ~~who have never touched a boob before~~
> 
> This was only possible with the help of my partner Brick! Love you babe <3

The lab closed at 6:30.

 

Sans was still sitting it in it at 8.

 

His boss and royal scientist, W. D. Gaster, had asked him to stay later to help with some paperwork. He did it out of kindness, but regretted the decision more and more as the seconds ticked by. He knew he should have been focusing on his work, but all he could think about was how he should have been home with his brother.

 

What little focus he had broke when he heard Gaster enter the room, his eyes shifting to the doctor. Gaster was holding a letter, slowly rubbing his temple with his free hand. “Sans, I need your eyes for a moment.” He said as he set the letter down in front of the small skeleton. Sans raised a brow when he recognized the royal insignia printed on the paper.

 

“This is from the king?” Sans asked, looking up at Gaster. Gaster shook his head.

 

“From the queen, I think. You know I’m not good with cursive.” He replied.

 

Sans pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nasal bone as he brought the letter closer. It seemed pretty routine, the royal family did request things from time to time but were never asked of from the queen specifically.

 

Sans blinked. “Wait a moment...” He paused, squinting at the print. The queen was asking for help with, as she put it: a personal problem. The skeleton scientist reread the line with the request a few times, just to make sure that this wasn’t some joke.

 

“As you know,” Gaster began, clearing his throat. “It’s been some time since the king and queen bore their son, Asriel. It was a natural birth, and the boy is now well past the age of breast feeding.”

 

He paused for a moment, shyly adjusting his glasses. “However the queen seems to have… an overproduction of hormones. She continues to lactate despite not feeding the child.” He stopped again, his cheeks growing yellow in embarrassment.

 

“She’s hoping we could help her.” He finally stated, giving a small cough.

 

“She wants us to...take care of it?” Sans asked, face beginning to pool with blue magic. “Like with the...” He trailed off, making hand motions to represent boobs.

 

“Yes, Sans. Don’t make this more awkward than it has to be. And don’t you dare do that in front of the queen.”

 

“I know! But still, if I'm reading this right she wants us to milk her.” Sans replied in a hushed tone.

 

Gaster looked toward the floor tile, his face still burning. “She is a mammal… Look, I don’t know what else to do. It’s what she wants. If it doesn’t work, we’ll just take a more scientific approach.”

 

Sans sighs. “I guess, but still. It’s the queen...”

 

“Which is why we don’t have a choice.” Gaster said.

 

“Good point.”

 

Sans placed the letter down on the desk, looking over to it again just to make sure it was real still.

 

“If I remember correctly, she wanted me to keep this between the two of us. We’ll have to see her after hours, when the rest of the workers are gone. Would you be available? I could use your assistance.”

 

“‘Course Gaster, I’d hate to leave you high ‘n dry.” Sans replied with a nervous chuckle.

 

“It’s settled, then.” The older scientist straightened himself out, then began to fidget with his coat. “We’ll build a machine to… relieve Mrs. Toriel, and set a date for her to come in after it’s finished.”

 

“I hope we get overtime for this, we could really milk it for all its worth.” Sans says laughing, which devolved into a short snort.

 

Gaster groaned, bringing a hand to his forehead. “For the love of God Sans, can you at least try to be mature about this? The queen has a problem! Don’t make jokes at her expense!”

 

“Hey, don’t get your titties in a twist.” Sans says giving a nonchalant shrug.

 

Gaster brought his fist to his mouth, suppressing a laugh of his own. “That wasn’t funny”

 

____________________________

 

It took a few weeks for the machine to be built, but at last it was finished. The day the queen was set to arrive the rest of the workers were let out early, leaving Gaster and Sans to nervously await her arrival alone.

 

The two of them stood in the room with the milking machine, a dead silence between them.  Sans, who was always the one to fill the quiet with distracting chatter was surprisingly silent as the minutes ticked by, his skull growing more and more blue as they did.

 

Then at once the click of shoes began to echo down the white halls, the footsteps slow and deliberate. Finally the queen emerged in the doorway, a hand on her breast and a sweet smile on her face. She was alone.

 

The two scientists practically tripped over themselves trying to greet her, stuttering words and unable to make eye contact. Gaster was the first to compose himself, forcing himself looking her majesty in the face.

 

“Queen Toriel! What a delight it is to see you.” He gave a small bow, urging Sans to do the same.

 

Sans only began to sweat.  He had only really seen the queen from afar and never having a one on one conversation with her, the usually relaxed skeleton was now incredibly nervous. Seeing his assistant was frozen, Gaster decided to continue, but not before shooting a glare at the smaller monster.

 

“I hope you made it here alright. As you can see, everyone else has gone home for the day, so there should be absolutely no interruptions. Ah, but-- Forgive me, I thought your husband was going to be with you.”

 

Toriel waved off the comment dismissively. “He couldn’t make it.” Gaster nodded, looking a bit dismayed. “Right. I’m sure he’s very busy.”

 

Toriel looked over to Sans, who was currently devolving into a sweaty blue mess. She leaned over to Gaster, quietly asking if he was going to be alright. The royal scientist hummed a response, narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“This is my assistant, Sans. I don’t believe you two have met before. He’s closely helping me with all my projects until he gets enough experience to become an independent scientist.”

 

Sans managed to give a small wave to the queen, to which Toriel smiled and waved back. This didn't help with Sans’ nerves over what was about to be done.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sans.” She piped cheerfully, peering down at him. “I do hope you two can help me-- I’ve been aching for almost a month now.” As if to demonstrate she put her fit to the small of her back, wincing as she stood up straight. “The heaviness in my chest is making my back hurt, you see. It’s hard to work in the garden like this.”

 

Her chest certainly was...large. Sans found himself staring, it would move with every breath Toriel took and it became increasingly hard to not notice it. Gaster, too, couldn’t help but gaze at her for longer than he should.

 

Toriel gave a curt ahem to bring them back to the real world. The doctor, extremely embarrassed that he had been caught, began to stammer over the process as he took her hand. He guided her over to a large chair, something that looked like it belonged more in a dentist’s office than a laboratory.

 

“So um, a-as you can see, you will sit here! The machine behind you will collect all the excess fluid in your breasts, and stop when it’s full. You will have to be topless for this procedure, however. I-I hope it’s not as issue, your highness.”

 

She had already began to undress. “It’s not a problem.”

 

Gaster adverted his eyes and blocked the side of his vision with his hand (somewhat futilely, considering the holes in it), blushing furiously. “Good. Then, um, let me know when you’re comfortably seated and-- and we can begin.”

 

Toriel wasted no time making herself comfortable in the chair, straightening out her fur and ears as she did. Both scientists could now see that her nipples were pink and swollen, poking far out from her swollen, round breasts covered in white fur. By the time she had adjusted and leaned back they began to leak.

 

“...S-so you’re uh, ready?” Sans asked, shuffling towards the machine and attempting to look to anywhere but at her. Hearing this Gaster joined his side, getting out two large, clear plastic cups that were each attached to the machine by a thin hose. He took one in both hands and gingerly handed the other to Sans, moving to the opposite side of the queen.

 

“We’re going to put them on now, your majesty, and turn on the machine.” Gaster began shakily, swallowing hard. “You may feel a slight discomfort, but there should be no pain.” The openings where just a bit larger than the area of her areola, so they fit nicely as Sans shakingly placed the suction cup over them. Toriel hummed and gave a reassuring smile to him as he did, making his nonexistent heart skip a few beats. Gaster followed suit, gently placing the other suction cup on her and turned on the machine.

 

Toriel gave a small surprised sound as it came to life, the cups beginning to cling to her breasts by themselves, building up more suction as they began to pump back and forth. Toriel gave out a contented sigh, then a moan, making both of the scientists more uncomfortable than they already were. The two of them refused to face one another, staring at whatever blank space in the room they could find as they tried to ignore the queen’s contented sounds. Milk was now flowing continuously into the machine, Sans turning his attention to the liter or so container they had set up to accommodate it all.

 

Unfortunately for him he directed his attention back to the queen’s jiggling chest, watching her nipples get longer from the suction and spout more milk. He stayed like this for a few minutes, just watching her soft breasts bounce up and down before a loud beeping brought him back to the task at hand. Gaster rushed to the machine and turned it off, the cups falling off the queen’s bare chest with a loud pop. Her nipples, now flushed red and elongated from the pressure, still leaked drops of milk down her full breast.

 

“Damn it.” Gaster hissed under his breath. “Something inside it’s broken. I’m afraid we have to stop here, your majesty.”

 

“Oh?” Toriel gasped, breathless. “But I still feel heavy, doctor…”

 

Both Gaster and Sans opened up the machine, looking for the problem and hoping to fix it quickly. One of the specially made machine parts they had crafted for the milking machine had fallen out of place and gotten bent into an unusable state.

 

“This could take hours to replace.” Gaster muttered, looking the ruined piece over. “To be honest, Mrs. Toriel, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind! Maybe if we tried something other than milking…”

 

“Like what doctor Gaster?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Hormonal treatments?” He piqued, purposely avoiding her gaze. “I-I’m sorry, but there’s no way to continue unless we did it manually! And I don’t think you’d appreciate--”

 

“Oh no no, that’d be fine! Honestly I thought that was what we were going to do initially.” Toriel said running her hands over her swollen breasts.

 

Gaster entire face flushed yellow at the suggestion. Speechless, he looked over to Sans, who was still just as blue as when they had started.”...I-if you would… assist me…” Gaster said shakily, looking over at Toriel. She had made herself comfortable again, even going as far as to close her eyes.

 

This made it a little easier for Sans to approach her, his boney, clammy hands now hovering over her chest. “Um, we don’t have anything t-to really...put the stuff into...I can g-getcha a towel but this is gonna get messy...” Sans stuttered.

 

“Just the towel is fine. Or I could take off the rest of my clothes so they don’t get wet and you don’t have to bother.” She replied, opening an eye to glance down at him before closing it again.

 

Sans jaw dropped and Gaster used his finger to close it for him. “N-no need for you to undress further your highness.” He responded in Sans’ place, already moving to fetch the towel.

 

“Are you sure this is alright?” He asked, returning with a large towel and placing it over her lap.

 

“Please.” Toriel huffed. “I’m so tired of lugging these things around. Please, doctors...”

 

“Actually I’m j-just his assistant.” Sans corrected.

 

“I don’t care,” She breathed, “This is best I’ve felt in months.”

 

Hesitant, Gaster took a breast in one hand and began squeezing it, his other pinching the nipple tight. Milk shot out at each squeeze, the heavy white drops falling deftly on the towel in her lap, the queen moaning along with each one.

 

Sans watched his senior before following his lead, placing his hands onto her other breast, first feeling her soft fur between his fingers and then moving to touch the engorged, cherry red teat. He feels it between his thumb and pointer finger, surprised when he hears toriel give a louder moan at his motion. Extremely flustered he looked over to Gaster for guidance, who just gave him a shrug and a just as confused and embarrassed face in return.

 

Sans began to mimic Gaster’s movements, coaxing the milk out in small spurts, a warm drop landing on his cheek. Instinctively, he licked it away with his glowing blue tongue before realizing what he had done. It tasted good, surprisingly  good. Sweet and still warm from her body. It was no secret that he found the queen extremely attractive, but the situation paired with that along with the small taste of her milk gave Sans a terrible idea.

 

Logic and self restraint must of left the skeleton because he placed his tongue over Toriel’s nipple and wrapped his mouth around it soon after, sucking in the sweet milk. Gaster froze in place, unable to believe what he was seeing. He opened his mouth to speak, but only after a few moments of speechlessness did it come.

 

“Sans!” He spat, a mix of horror and embarrassment in his face. “What the hell are you doing?! This is the queen! Have you no respect for--”

 

“Oh my.” Toriel interrupted, her cheeks pink beneath her fur. She looked down at Sans and smiled at him, placing a warm hand on the top of his skull. “I don’t mind, doctor. This is all going to waste anyways. If he wants to drink, let him!”

 

Sans wasn’t exactly listening, even beginning to knead her chest in order to push out the milk stored inside. Her breasts were so soft, being swelled with milk and covered in smooth white fur. He moaned as more milk hit his mouth, his tongue lapping at the teat in a desperate attempt for more.

 

Toriel began to pet him as she giggled from the stimulation. “My my, you’re eager aren't you?” She hummed.

 

“Don’t encourage him!” Gaster grumbled. Secretly, he sort of enjoyed watching the situation unfold. Watching the white liquid dribble down Sans’ chin, hearing him pant with something in his mouth…

 

He was almost sad when it ran out. When it did Sans pulled away with a dazed look, glancing at Toriel and then to Gaster waiting for someone to tell him if what just happened was real or not.

 

“Oh! I think that’s it.” She said, gently rubbing her chest. “Ah, I feel so much better! Thank you two so much!” She almost reached out to hug them, but stopped herself and looked down at her chest, blushing. “Oh, I think I should get dressed now. But I’ll give you my thanks later, for sure!”

 

Sans sadly watched her get up and walk to get her clothes, put them on and leave. He didn’t move an inch, still hunched over the chair and dribbles of milk still hanging on to his face.

 

“Dude. Dings. Did I just get to second base with the queen?”

 

“No.” Gaster replied curtly. “Your appetite just helped someone for once.”

 

___________________________________________

 

The next day when they came into work, Sans and Gaster found a cinnamon butterscotch pie waiting for them, topped with whipped cream placed on Gaster’s desk.


End file.
